Tainted Rainbow
by purple-neonx
Summary: larger summery inside. After rape, how will Torhu be able to cope. with help from some one very close to her, maybe more than a friend, her secret is revealed, bringing them closer and maybe a little closer than she was ready for. torhukyo


**A/N** --so it's been a while and I'm back and running, and hopefully, this time to do a lot better than the first. After months of writers block and being incredibly busy, I finally can start writing again.

This is my third attempt at posting, so please R&R and if you have any advice, please feel free to leave it.

Anyways…enough of my pointless rambling and on with the fic.

**Rated M for:** language, violence, rape, suicidal attempt, lemons, yuri, and yoai

**Summary: **Tohru is raped, causing her life to come to a crashing halt. Convincing the Sohma men that she is sick, how many people can she fool? Kyo frantically searches for the truth, and the truth may be to much for him to handle.

**Pairings: **Kyo/Tohru

Yuki/Haru

Uo/Hana-chan

And with a number of love triangles.

**PS:** I do not own Furuba…blah blah blah blah

(("Talking" _'thoughts'_or _lyrics_))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"**Rain, Rage, Revenge"**

Tohru sleepily opened her eyes. Blinking a few times she stretched her arms out in front of her and yawned. She sat up, and looked out the window. _'It's raining today. I was hoping to get some clothes washed' _"And it means that Kyo won't be too happy either," she said aloud. Before she could think beyond that, the stillness was broken by the sound of glass shattering.

"STUPID NEZUMI! I SAID THAT I DIDN'T WANT ORANGE JUICE! I WANTED MILK DAMMIT!" "Kyo, you didn't have to throw the glass. Now you're going to wake Honda-san." "WELL IF YOU HADN'T HAVE BEEN SO STUPID, I WOULDN'T HAVE TRHOWN THE DAMN GLASS!" "Kyo, will you shut up. You've probably woken up anyone with in 10 miles." The neko growled. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM. OR TOHRU!" Shigure, who was sitting at the table reading the news paper, looked up at the yelling neko. "Surely you don't mean that, and if you don't, then you might want to look behind you."

Kyo jerked his body around, and to his demise, stood a horror-stricken Tohru Honda. "D-d-do you really mean that…Kyo?" Feeling and emptiness in her stomach, questions began racing to her mind. _'How could he say that? After all we've been through…together. After seeing and accepting his true form, how could he say this?'_ The neko's bright orange eyes met her chocolate brown ones. He saw the tears forming up under them. Of course he didn't mean it. There's no way that he couldn't possibly not care about her. He couldn't search for a part of him that didn't. "No! I didn't mean it. Just stop crying! You know how I get on days like this!" Saying that, he stomped out of the room, muttering to himself.

Yuki broke the silence, "Good morning Honda-san" She brought herself back to her usual cheerful, bubbly mood. "Good morning Yuki! Are you hungry? I can fix you something," she said already getting the rice cooker ready. She couldn't help but think of Kyo. She hated days like this, she hated seeing Kyo so angry. She also knew he wouldn't be around much…if the weather kept up like it was. Thunder crashed and brought her back to reality.

"Honda-san, the news says that school was cancelled today, due to the rain. They say it might be too dangerous." "What? This can't be happening!" She sighed, and feeling disappointed she said smiling, "Well, at lease it means we can get some rest today." Yuki grinned. "Yeah, I guess you're right." "I'll go find Kyo and tell him." Before she could get to the stairs the phone rang.

"Sohma residence?" "Shigure? I've been informed that school was cancelled today, is that right?"

The voice that come from the other side belonged to Akito.

"Yes, and it has been. Why?"

"I was wondering. Can you bring Tohru here? There's something I must discuss with her."

"Umm, I don't think it's exactly safe today Akito. Can you talk to her over the telephone?"

"NO! Bring her here. It's private business. I need to talk to her now." Shigure felt uneasy about going out in this terrible weather, but he knew there was no resisting Akito, his Akito. "I know you can not resist Shigure. I haven't forgotten you're feelings. Maybe…if you do this for me, I will invite you over, I wouldn't let you be disappointed," Akito said maliciously. "Fine. I'll bring her to you." "Heh heh, good." The conversation struck silence then following the silence, a dial tone.

"Tohru!" She appeared from out of the kitchen, her robe covered with flower. "Yes, Shigure?" "Akito would like to see you today, get yourself cleaned up, and you have flower on your nose." Her face flushed red because of embarrassment. "Um, ok. He wants to see me, even in weather like this?" "Yeah, and I can't disobey his orders." She noticed the look of worry on his face. "O-o-Kay. If that's what you say."

Tohru stood behind Shigure who had been knocking on the door. "Is he going to answer the door Shigure?" "I-I-I'm not sure." A crash of thunder sounded, and then followed by a huge flash of lightning. A slight scream fled from Tohru's mouth.

"What's the matter Honda-san?" Another gasp fled from her mouth as she felt a cold hand clenching her shoulder. She turned around to see Akito's dark eyes staring down at her. Dark, deep eyes, seemingly staring her down. "Uhmm, Ak-Akito…nice to see you," she said backing away. A slight smirk appeared on Akito's face. "Come in Tohru, go on back. I need to speak with Shigure…privately." "Okay."

Turning to Shigure, Akito snapped, "Follow me." He grabbed Shigure's hand and led him to a back bedroom. "I figured that I'd be kind enough to reward you for your troubles today, Shigure." He sat down on the bed, and smirked. Grabbing him by the waist, Akito pulled Shigure down towards him, almost on top of him.

Akito glanced up at Shigure, and began to caress the side of his face with his long, pale finger. He made a trail from the side of Shigure's ear, to the bottom of his chin, then towards his lips. Then he followed the trail down the tip of his shirt collar. Then he unbuttoned each button, lightly and slowly, then leading his finger down to the tip of his pants. Akito suddenly trusted his face against Shigure's neck. Trails of kisses leading up to his bottom lip. He paused for a moment and began to nibble on Shigure's lip, then finally pressing his lips against Shigure's.

Shigure felt Akito's hands begin to wonder down to his waist. Slowly, ever so slowly, Akito unbutton the clasp on his pants, and then unzipped the zipper. Shigure felt Akito grab his man hood, and let out a small gasp.

"Heh," Akito grinned and kissed Shigure's neck. He lowered his kisses to Shigure's bear chest and down to the tip of his boxers. Hearing the heaviness of Shigure's breathing, he looked back up at him, and quickly brushed Shigure's lips with his own.

"Now get out of here." Shigure's face shone with confusion. "I need to speak with Tohru now." He stood there staring at Akito. "Get out…NOW. I'll call you when were done."

Akito now growing angry slapped Shigure, "OUT!" Shigure put his hand on his now burning cheek and walked out of the room, trying to calm his self down from his obvious excitement.

Akito doing the same, walked in to the room, where Tohru sat. "Good afternoon Honda-san." "Hello! What is it that you want to talk to me about?" "Oh, so you'd like to rush into things. I see." "Uhmm." "You know Tohru; you're a very pretty girl, very cute." He sat down beside her and placed his hand on her face. "Soft hair, beautiful eyes." He drew his face close to hers and whispered, "but a little to innocent for my liking."

"Excuse me?" "That's right Tohru Honda." Fear shot throughout her whole body. "No! Akito, NO!" He hit her, knocking her down on the bed. She opened her mouth to scream, but Akito pressed his face against hers before she could do anything. "Oh…but yes Tohru."

Akito undid the clasps on her dress and removed her laced bra and panties. "Akito, no!" She struggled to get up, but his weight to much for her to handle. "Yes Tohru," he said in some what of a calming voice. Tears fled from her eyes. She began to whimper and she felt him enter her. "Akito, st-stop it, please. Please stop." "Heh." Once he finished with her, he left her laying there.

Tears still fell from the porcine like face, pale and cold. She looked down at herself, blood stained the sheets. She slammed her face back down on the pillow and burst into tears. _'What has happened to me?'_

**A/N: **well that's the end of chapter one. Tell me what you think.


End file.
